memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jarvald
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Jarvald! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Leonard McCoy" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 21:48, 20 May 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Non-canon information Please review MA:CANON, as the non-canon information you removed from Kurlan was properly in the article, as it was formatted into a background note and written without the in-universe POV the main part of the article uses. 31dot (talk) 20:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I believe that you should review MA:CANON, as it makes no provision for including non-canon information in background notes. It states that background notes are for production information that is related to canon sources. Jarvald (talk) 23:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Pardon my poor word choice; but if you examine larger articles with Apocrypha sections, you will see much non-canon information there. Shorter articles, such as the one you edited, can contain such information formatted into a background note(the title of the template used). 31dot (talk) 23:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC)